


Strangeville

by Lexicona



Category: Doctor Strange (Comics), Spooksville - All Media Types
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 09:49:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4701587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexicona/pseuds/Lexicona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"No, Sir, I don't think you understand...I don't WANT to be the Sorcerer Supreme."</p><p>"Which is exactly why you're best suited to being the Sorcerer Supreme, Mr. Freeman."</p><p>Dr. Stephen Strange offers to train the next potential Master of the Mystic Arts—the difference this time is that the potential candidate actually has had experience dealing with the eldritch and the weird. Adam's attitude towards this is not exactly positive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strangeville

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place post-series, with all the main Spooksville characters in their early to mid-twenties

 "Mr. Freeman, I think you know exactly why you're here."

"I think so, but just to be sure, could YOU tell me why you think I'm here

Adam laughed half-heartedly at the former neurosurgeon's proposition "No, Sir, I don't think you understand...I don't WANT to be the Sorcerer Supreme." 

"Which is exactly why you're best suited to being the Sorcerer Supreme, Mr. Freeman."

"And why is that, Dr. Strange?"

"Because you don't desire to be the Master of the Mystic Arts, you are less inclined"

"With all due respect, Dr. Strange, I heard that your original epithet was "The Master of The Black Arts." I don't know if that's accurate or not—"

"It is, unfortunately."


End file.
